Comfort and Cuddling
by Erin-Stocracy
Summary: After a much needed cuddle session from Cirrus, Chrom finally lets the damn break and tells Cirrus how he feels. but what happens when he realises Cirrus feels the same. (Yaoi Warning) This can be read by itself or the Chrom chapter in my separate story Hubba Tester: One-Shots.


**I do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening, the Fire Emblem franchise belongs to Nintendo, I only own my character Cirrus.**

***WARNING*There is indeed smut in this! You have been warned!**

* * *

Chrom found his emotions at a stalemate. Here he lay with his arms wrapped around his tactician, running his fingers through the tactician's brown locks. Chrom's mind wouldn't agree on one thing. One part of him wanted to push the amnesiac away and run, so that he didn't bring the man down with him. While the other part wanted to pull Cirrus close and kiss his lips till they bruised and to mark and claim the man as his, and his alone. He looked at the man across from him.

The usual crease in the man's brow was gone, filled with an almost innocent expression as the man slept. The had been understanding, letting the man weep into his shoulder and fall asleep with him in his arms. The general of the Shepherds had always found the amnesiac comforting, whether it was speaking to the younger man or gently cupping and stroking his head and hair. His fingers were already buried in the soft locks of the tactician and he sighed softly.

He breathed in deeply. The man was always very finicky about being clean, and bathed as often as possible, never liking to go one or two days without a bath. He also got on to everyone who went too long without a bath. It was Cirrus' sigh that broke his thoughts. The tactician had always slept lightly, but here, he was able to relax, to not have to worry about an ambush. Chrom smiled at he played with the slumbering man's hair, twirling it slightly.

He and Lissa had spoken about his feelings for the amnesiac. She had teased him non-stop about how he fawned over the tactician, and how often he would do things for the man to make him happy, to see him smile. He gave a small chuckle at the realization, the first real laugh in what had seemed like days. He froze as he felt the smaller body shift beside him. Cirrus yawned and rubbed his eyes a bit as Chrom pulled away his hand. Cirrus smiled softly at the blue-haired man.

"You're feeling better, I take it?"

Chrom smiled sheepishly at the smaller man before pulling away. He thought he detected a hint of sadness in Cirrus' eyes as he did so. Chrom stood up awkwardly before handing the man his coat. Cirrus pulled his coat around himself with a soft 'Thank you'. Chrom shuffled his feet awkwardly before hugging the tactician. Cirrus flinched before relaxing.

"Cirrus… I can't thank you enough. You've been here for me through hell and back already, and you give everything you have for this army. But… You're more important than anything to me… If you weren't here…"

He trailed off. Cirrus turned around in his grasp before hugging him tightly.

"I'm your friend and your tactician, your friend above anything. I'd stand with you through anything, because I know you'd do the same. You're a good man Chrom, all the others see it, and I do too." Cirrus smiled. "I'll be here for as long as you need me. Besides, you made me promise not to leave." He chuckled before hugging the man tightly.

Chrom couldn't take it any longer. He pushed Cirrus away slightly before grabbing the man's face and kissing him. Cirrus struggled for a few seconds in the initial shock before he slowly relaxed into Chrom's embrace. They stayed like that until their lungs cried out for air and they separated gasping for breath. Cirrus face was a deep scarlet and Chrom's face matched. Amidst the heady breathing Cirrus could only manage a small;

"Why?"

Chrom looked away before forcing Cirrus' gaze to lock with his.

"Because, like I said, you're the most important person to me. You've been with me through everything and I trust you. You are special to me Cirrus… I… I…" Chrom trailed off before he stood there sputtering out words like an idiot before Cirrus pulled him in for another kiss. When the separated it was Cirrus that spoke.

"I love you too, Chrom. You big doofus."

A wide grin split Chrom face before they went back to kissing fervently, somehow managing to get Cirrus' coat off and the both of them Chrom's cot. Chrom buried his fingers into Cirrus' hair as he kissed the tactician, only coming up for breaths and to leave large love bites on his jaw and neck. Cirrus let out tiny moans and sighs as Chrom peppered his face and neck with kisses in between whispered; 'I love you.'s.

Cirrus acted in kind spreading kisses and marks along the general's face and neck. After the need for air forced them to pull apart to compose themselves Cirrus looked at his handiwork. Chrom's neck was littered with red love marks. Cirrus felt proud at the marks he had left, a clear sign for others that said _Do not touch!_

Chrom scoured his tactician's face and neck in a likewise manner. He grinned inwardly at the bite marks he left, as well as the colour of his lips, that were sure to be bruised after how long and how fervently they were kissing. Chrom looked into Cirrus' eyes to see a passion flaring in his eyes, a flame that had been ignited inside the usually docile man, that turned him into a fervent lover. Chrom pressed a loving kiss to his forehead, his eyes, his nose, then finally he pressed a lengthy kiss to his lips. When they finally separated Chrom pressed his forehead up against Cirrus' own.

"I love you. I love you. I love…"

Cirrus giggled before cutting off Chrom with a kiss.

"Alright, alright… I love you too." He smiled.

They lay like that for what seemed like ages, pressing their foreheads together, whispering and murmuring endearments. It took a while for Chrom to work up the courage to say something about his… _Problem_.

"Um… Cirrus?"

"Hmm..?"

Chrom stuttered over his words for a few minutes before cursing, 'For Naga's sake!' and gently grinded his hips against Cirrus'. Both of the men moaned, Cirrus' softer than the bluenette. Chrom gasped at the feeling that jolted through his body. He didn't oft have time to enjoy some time alone, so, very few times had he indulged in pleasurable acts. Cirrus blushed a deep scarlet before catching Chrom's hidden request.

Cirrus raised his hips and grinded against Chrom lightly, moaning at the pleasure the perverse act brought on. The pair grinded their hips together moaning loudly as the pleasure escalated. It was only when Chrom pushed Cirrus' hips down that the tactician whined pitifully, pressing his hips up, seeking more of the delicious friction.

"C'mon Cirrus. Let's get these clothes off… Alright?"

The brunet jumped at the offer, pulling off his armour and the clothing beneath, his coat already long forgotten. Chrom took the time to appreciate the body before him. Cirrus wasn't skin and bones, but neither was he fat. He wasn't built like a wall either. He looked like he wielded both spell and steel. Cirrus caught the bluenette looking and swished his hips slightly, teasing Chrom with a nervous chuckle.

"Like what you see Chrom?"

"Of course Cirrus. You're… Gods, you're gorgeous."

"Well thank you for the compliment but, I'd like to see what exactly _you're_ hiding under all that."

Chrom chuckled before shimmying out of his armour and small clothes. Cirrus gulped as he appreciated the man's body before him. He glanced embarrassedly at Chrom's body and then to his own, his face burning a bit shamefully. Chrom saw the look before scowling slightly.

"Don't do that. Come here."

Cirrus complied shuffling over to the general with his head down. Chrom backed up till they were sitting down and kissed the brunet. Chrom placed Cirrus' slightly shaking hands onto his chest and did the same for himself, running his fingers over his pectorals and nipples. Cirrus gave small shudders and gasps as he himself began to trail his fingers down the other man's body. Chrom shuddered as Cirrus began to touch lower and lower till his fingers grazed his cock. Chrom hissed and Cirrus jerked his fingers away, afraid he had hurt the other. Chrom kissed the brunet before taking the other's fingers and wrapping them around the appendage. Chrom sighed out in pleasure as Cirrus took a little initiative and gently stroked Chrom's cock.

"Right… There… Ohh…"

Cirrus' face burned as he continued to stroke the bluenette's dick, watching his expression. Chrom reached out and stilled Cirrus' hand. The brunet looked up at Chrom before he stopped moving altogether.

"Cirrus… If you want to… Try licking it."

Cirrus' face burned worse now, before glancing at his cock and licking up the side of it. Chrom gasped and threaded his fingers through brown locks as Cirrus went down on Chrom. The younger pressed the tip of his tongue into his slit before lightly sucking on the head before bobbing his head. It took all of Chrom's willpower to not grab the brunet's head a yank him down on his cock, but since it was obvious Cirrus had never done anything like this he was careful not to scare the amnesiac.

Chrom bit into his bottom lip harshly as he felt that familiar feeling coiling in the pit of his stomach. He pulled Cirrus' hair softly before speaking to him.

"Here," He lifted Cirrus' head from his cock before motioning for him to keep stroking. "Cirrus… I'm going to cum soon. Just… Aaah… Keep stroking, and be careful that you watch it… I don't want you to get shot in the eye." Chrom chuckled while the other smiled before going back to stroking the blunette's cock. It was a few more minutes before Chrom's hips jerk forward and he moaned loudly. "C-Cirrus… I'm going to…"

Cirrus sped up his strokes until Chrom threw his head back and groaned noisily. Cum spurted from his cock and a sticky shot jet across Cirrus' face while the rest landed on Chrom's chest and stomach. Chrom's gasped breaths became even after a few. Chrom watched tiredly as Cirrus wiped the seed of his face and inspected it. As he began to lick it from his fingers Chrom tried to stop him.

"C-Cirrus! Just wipe it on something, don't lick it."

"But it doesn't taste bad, a little bitter and salty… But not too bad."

Chrom flushed as Cirrus finished lapping up Chrom's seed. The brunet had an inquisitive look on his face as he finished but overall seemed pretty content with the orgasm he drug from the next Exalt. Cirrus shifted awkwardly with the erection between his legs. Chrom recovered in a fairly quick amount of time, just to be able to pull Cirrus onto his cot and grab the others cock after being situated in between his legs. Cirrus gasped loudly as the other man grabbed his cock and stroked him, picking up in speed after a few minutes. The prince drug moan after moan from the usually very modest and quiet tactician. As he sensed Cirrus getting closer and closer to release he ducked his head down and swallowed some of his shaft. Cirrus' eyes bulged and he brought his hand to his mouth to try to stunt the sounds that flowed from his mouth.

"C-Chrom… I'm goin-, _oohhh_, t-to come..!"

Chrom swallowed another each before sucking harshly on the man cock. Cirrus let out a girlish squeal before he came, his seed shooting down Chrom's throat. Cirrus nearly blacked out from the intensity of the pleasure, but held on, trying to focus on calming his breathing. Chrom wiped his mouth before picking up the limp tactician and laying him on the cot.

He pulled Cirrus close before pulling the blanket over the two of them as they laid basking in the aftermath of pleasure. Chrom tightened his hold on the amnesiac, snuggling up to him as they drifted to sleep.

"Hey Chrom?" Cirrus asked in a sleepy and sated voice.

"Yes?"

Cirrus buried his head into the prince's shoulder before murmuring out.

"You're warm."

"I love you too, Cirrus." Chrom chuckled softly.

"Yeah… That too."

* * *

FINALLY. You cannot IMAGINE how hard it was for me to write this. Smut is definitely not my forte. However if I write more and more, then I will hopefully get better so... YAY. I hope you guys like this one as well!

-Erin


End file.
